roblox_tower_battles_fan_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Wave D E F E A T
'Description' Wave D_E_F_E_A_T is a super hard wave that occurs randomly when you defeat void. (didint copy anyone btw) When this wave occurs on Versus. The amount of zombies will be increased. When this occurs with Wave 0000000, the enemies will be speedy, very annoying (illusionator-type enemies will be invisible forever.), and stronger. The wave will include Wave 0000000 enemies but in their glitch form (like the glitches of z9Mb1E) and will only remove 1 life, and the dialogue will have random numbers flickering. The enemies can remove 30 lives now (except non-illusionator enemies), bosses on Wave 0000000 will only spawn on Tri-Ops, Quad-Ops, 3v3, and 4v4 and they're health and speed will still be the same so no worries but using your guardian's coin in solo and 1v1 will enable bosses of Wave 0000000 When you complete Wave D_E_F_E_A_T in any mode, you will get a badge (badge art not released yet.), a guardian's coin, and a stick (for some reason). If you are holding the stick if void is defeated, it will lessen the chance of Wave D_E_F_E_A_T occurring but sadly, it doesn't lessen the chance of Wave 0000000 occurring. The guardian's coin is the opposite of the stick. It adds more chance for Wave D_E_F_E_A_T to occur when you hold it when void is defeated. If you complete Wave D_E_F_E_A_T with Wave 0000000 occurring, you will get a tower named Mad Bodyguard and a badge (badge art not released yet too). If you win in solo or 1v1 with bosses enabled, you can get the unit Soulstroyer Mad Bodyguard Link: oof not released yet Soulstroyer Link: oof not released too (the enemy sucks at creating names lol.) Music Gothic Castle 1 https://www.roblox.com/library/1836635034/Gothic-Castle Enemies Illusionators (Illusions) { The Illusionators are just illusions created by The Last Guardian. } { They can be tough to fight but can only remove 0.1% lives. } 1. z9Mb1E 2. Fa.a..a.asT 3. Slw 4. H_1ddden 5. 30oS5 11 Boss: Necro303303030303.1d (oof no link yet sorry) Dialogue # ... # So.... # You defeated him... Huh? # Hehe.... # ... # ... # You've must be defeated at that point... # But... You've all managed to survive void's army. # ... # We'll then... # I gUeSs i HaVe tO dEaL wItH yOu!@)41@$%@ # Wave D_E_F_E_A_T (STAGE 2) # I see you've managed to defeat. My precious army. # You thought it was it? # ... # We'll. This would do the trick. # Wave 01(3595 # Wave 9384295 # Wave D # Wave E # Wave1)+549!4la[h # Wa298Ave De93eaT29 # Wave d!8FeA38t.t.t.t # Wave D_E_F_E_A#(%(*!$@) (STAGE 3) # Hehe.... you knew... those were just illusions.... well........... # then.... # .... # .... # .... # Well....... # he...h-he............ # So... # Are you tired of these illusions?... # Do you want.... # NEW ONES)@$!???????? # Ill take that as a yes..... # Wave D_E_F_E_1874*@&!I$$$$$ Note This is still work in progress so don't expect this to be completed.Category:Fanmade Idea